


PikaGirl

by jeffyartist1347



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Other, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffyartist1347/pseuds/jeffyartist1347
Summary: This is a reader x trainer based on the song, "Pika Girl," and is non-gender specific. Enjoy my first  ever posted Fanfiction. Don't be afraid to critique or tell me of grammar mistakes.
Relationships: humanxhuman, trainerxpokemon, trainerxthe reader





	1. In The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> (Pokémon Trainer x The Reader)  
> Part One  
> Authors notes: PN (partner’s name)  
> Is a non-gender specific fanfiction

Darkness surrounds you as you are pulled away from a familiar warmth you once knew. There you rest, in the peaceful cold. Jerked away from that calm and thrusted into fear and pain. Warmth envelopes you. Everything was blank, unknown, and felt different. Nothing could be heard, seen nor smelled as you wait in what felt like a cramped prison that only kept getting smaller. You squirm as the walls closed in, frantically trying to get away from being crushed. With all your strength, you claw at the walls until you could escape as you were fighting for your life. The walls that you thought were big, brake like a thin layer of ice crunching like footsteps in the snow. You fall to the cold ground. cold wet and helpless you worry about the dangers of the unseen. Everything is confusing. _Where am I? What is happening? Why is it cold?_ Thoughts swarmed in your head as you lay there. You couldn’t move, see clearly, or hear at all the only thing that you felt was a piercing cold and the smells of weird and strange new things. This scared you. The only thing you could do was tremble and cry. You felt a sharp tug on the back of your neck and froze your body became limp as you are pulled from your place of rest and set down next to something warm and fuzzy. The warmth calmed you and the smell was sweet and milky. _I miss home…_ you fall into a deep sleep after a long and exhausting day.  
  
It was a normal day for you, you were at home the birds had left for winter and the few that remain were snuggle up somewhere warm as the snow fell gently from the sky. You had the same idea. Under your blanket, you cuddled up watching one of your favorite shows. “Honey, could you make me some cocoa? I am cold. There was a response from the kitchen.  
  
“Yes dear I will be in there in a moment.” This was your significant other. You two had been together for a long time and were very happy together. Like most couples, you argued sometimes, but came to ans understanding when it was finished but today was one of those lazy days where both of you wanted to curl up under the blanket together on the couch and watch shows or play games. “There you go, sweetie. Nice and warm.” Your partner grabs the blanket some and snuggles to you pulling it in close. You were happy for the extra warmth on a cold day like today and loved the company. “What are we watching?”  
  
“Well one show just finished playing so let’s see what’s up next. You smile and snuggle in close and pick up the remote to see what’s on, “Pokémon. That’s fun. What do you say what to watch some?”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea.” Together you watch some of the newer episodes that have been playing recently. The both of you were more concerned with cocoa and cuddles than the show.“You know I think it is cute than in the older episodes that Pikachu didn’t like Ash at first but eventually began to like him as he showed Pikachu how much he cared and wanted to protect him at the very beginning. The older shows were a lot better.” PN smiles at you.  
  
“Well if you were my Pikachu, I would do the same thing.” You laugh lightly and shove them playfully, “You are weird you know that.” Snuggles in close smiling happily. You sip your hot chocolate with little marshmallows hold it close to you. That day both of you sat on the couch and watch your favorite shows together happy to spend time with each other before you both had to go to work. As the night continued to darken, the storm started to pick up and the wind blew hard, snow began to pile up outside covering the ground in a thick blanket. You saw on the news that is would lighten up by morning so you weren’t too concerned.  
  
“Let’s go bed, honey. It is getting late.” Your partner suggested. Of course, you wanted to stay up a little longer, but you knew that work was early tomorrow and wanted to get plenty of rest. You yawn and smile, “Okay love, let’s get some sleep.” You grab the blanket and take it with you to bed. Both of you snuggle together in the bed keeping each other warm. Until you both fall asleep.


	2. Comfort and Confusion

A sharp pain in your stomach wakes you up. You moan and whimper as you look around with blurry eyes only able to distinguish shapes and shadows. Food you needed, food but couldn’t find any. Your body did not respond to you well and it was hard to get your bearings. It was scary being helpless. _Why can’t I move? What is wrong with me?_ You cry out for help, but your voice does not work quite right, the only thing you could do was make sounds of distress. Something scoots you over closer to a warm, fuzzy place. The sweet smell of milk flows through your nose. You sniff around until you find where it is coming from. You weren’t quite sure what was going on but instincts took over and you began to drink from where the milk was coming out something smaller and not as fuzzy laid next to you. The milk flowed passed your lips and down into your throat. The smell you come to recognize is distinguished with food and comfort and the shapes of the figure you begin to see as home. Most of your time is spent sleeping and eating. During that time your hearing begins to improve and your ears are filled with new sounds while your eyes adjust to help your vision clear and get sharper. Movement is fairly limited but it doesn’t stop you from trying. The small world that you thought was out there opens up to the bright world of winter that currently surrounds you. _Snow? Why am I outside?_ You scoot along on wobbly limbs until you reach the edge of the snow and reflexively you sniff the air.  
??? : “Spark get away from there!” You jump from the sudden unfamiliar voice. Your head jerks in the direction of the sound to look over at the possible threat. Your eyes widen as the yellow fuzzy ball turns to face you. It is a pikachu with bright green eyes and it is staring right at you with a smile. “It seems your ears have finally opened up to reason,” she chuckles. _H-how, how is this possible? Pokémon can’t talk._ You step back then suddenly jump forward with a whimper a shiver runs up your spine as you touch the cold snow. _How did I understand her? Who is Spark? Is that what she called… me? Why?_  
“S-spark?” you stumble over your words. The pikachu looks up with a bright smile.  
“Yes my little Spark. Have you met your little sister? Her name is Twitch.” Twitch looks up sleepily, “Hm?” She yawns. Usually people do not discover the world so abruptly, but being unable to hear limits one’s ability to discern the world around themselves. Pikachu smiles warmly walking over to you. She picks you up by the neck in which you try to wriggle away but her grasp has you stiff and she sets you down closer to her.  
“You can’t go outside yet you are too young. Sorry Spark you will have to wait.” You lay next to her and sigh. _Too young? That makes no sense. I am old enough to take care of myself._ Your cheeks puff up in frustration. _Why is it that I am with a pikachu? I thought that they were made up? This must be some sort of dream and a weird one at that._ You snuggle in a ball and yawn, “I am h-ah…” You take a deep yawn.  
...


	3. A New Life

“Hey Spark time to get up. Twitch is already up and ready to go.” The mother Pikachu licks you clean. You wiggle around trying to avoid her tongue. “Hold still so I can clean you up.”  
“No I want to sleep. Five more minutes.” She finishes cleaning you up and stops, “We are going to play outside today. It is not as cold as it has been, so you should be fine.”  
“Come on let’s play,” Twitch said bouncing excitedly and nudging you. You groan and sit up. You rub your eyes groggily and yawn, “Fine lets go.” Both of you are escorted outside of the den into a field. Pikachus fill the area outside the den. One in particular walks, up to all of you and nuzzles the mother Pikachu. She licks his nose and rubs her cheeks against his.  
“Hey there Flick did you and the other find any food? There has to be something out there?” Flick’s eyes shift down.  
“Today’s haul was very sparse we were only able to dig up a few plants and find some frozen berries. If winter keeps going like this we are going to have to hunt down our food outside of our territory. This may take us further from home than I would like to admit.”  
“Oh I do hope we are able to feed everyone. Do what you have to, but please make it back safely.” She snuggles into him closely.  
“Do not fret Jade we will do our best but for now we need to rest.” He turns to look at you and your sister, “So are these two lovely kids yours?” He says jokingly, smiling and pats our heads. Twitch smiles at the compliment you just cross your arms. “They have gotten so big since last I saw them. So are you Spark little one?” You huff and turn your head away in distaste for this pikachu.  
“That’s what I am being called lately.” You retort with attitude and rub your cheeks when you speak as they start tingle like a foot that has been sat on for too long. For some reason you don’t like him. “You must be the little sister huh, Flick was it, so you should know who we are then huh?” Twitch looks at you confused. You stick your tongue out at him. _Who does he think he is showing up like that?_  
“Smart kid. You two should run along mommy and I have work to discuss.” You and Twitch run off to visit the new people around the field. Staring back, you decide to keep an eye on him. Twitch runs off to a group of Pikachu. You on the other hand go to sit on a stump feeling alone even amongst the others. The explanation as to why you felt that way was hard to understand, but you believe that you miss being around the people you knew. _Is this still a dream? Why haven’t I woken up? Sitting there, you watch as all of them looking like they are having a good time. Kicking your feet you sigh and stare at the sky. Dark clouds gather over the horizon.  
“What are you doing out here all by yourself?” You jump slightly and turn to see an older looking Pikachu. He looks like he has had a long life. Wrinkles adorn his face and around his eyes. This make him look as though he had a carefree life with lots of smiles. He had a scar near his bright blue eyes. Your cheeks begin to tingle again, and you rub them to make the strange feeling stop.  
“ Um… well I…” rubs cheeks nervously. “I just don’t feel comfortable.” He smile and touches your cheeks.  
“If you concentrate your energy where it tingles the numbness will go away.” Electricity goes through his paw into your cheek and the tingling subsides. “There you go. All better now? My name is Flash by the way.” You nod and rub your cheek.How d-? ... That’s I stupid question. He is a pikachu after all.  
“I am called Spark I guess. How did you do that, make the tingling go away that is?” He gets up and sits on the log next to you, “Well as you may not have known pikachu and their evolutions all have electrical sacks on their cheeks which produce electricity. As a pichu their sacks are still developing and because of that shock themselves if they use electric attacks.” Even I knew that. your ears perk up as he continues. “So, it is good for a pichu to maintain the health of their electric cheek sacks by practicing their sparks safely.” You look at him and nod.Huh, it is like training or exercise. The more you practice the better you get. “Back when I was young I was given the name Flash. I was the quickest one around and would get into a whole heap of trouble. My electricity flashed brighter than anyone's with every electrical attack i would light up the forest. It was a fun time during my youth.” Flash’s ears twitch, “You better get back to you mother she is looking for you.”   
“Oh thank you I-I will see you later.” Snow slowly falls to the ground as you run up to Jade and Twitch.  
“Let’s get the two of you inside it going to get dark soon. I don’t want you freezing your little paws off.” All of you get back to the den and hunker down as the snow picks up._


	4. Dangers of the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waring some violence ahead; Viewer Digression Advised*

Your dreams are dark and cloudy, so much so that it was hard for you to rest. You wake up in the middle of the night and go to the edge of the den and see that the snow has piled high. Looking out into the night beyond the faint glimmer of the reflecting snow, you notice an unfamiliar smell. Unsure whether this was a good thing or not, you went to alert Jade.  
  
“Hey, wake up. I think something is out there. Please, wake up.” You shake and poke her to get her attention. A loud snarl snaps Jade’s eyes open. She jumps into a defensive stance sparks fly from her cheeks. Her back is arched as she is haunched over and fur stands on end.  
  
“Get behind me quickly! Stay in the den both of you,” she barks at us forcefully with a hint of fear in her voice. “Do not come out until I say so.” Her voice was stern but hushed as to not draw any attention to their location. Jade carefully crawls towards the entrance. “Oh no.” She gasps and rushes outside just before Twitch breaks down in tears.  
  
“M-mama.” Twitch cries loudly as you try to calm her down. _Oh dear God… I can’t let whatever is out there, hear us._  
  
“Shh, shhh it’s okay. I am sure mama is fine. I will go check to see what is going on if that will make you happy. Just please, don’t cry.” Her tears still pour down her face, but she nods. “Thanks. Stay here just to be safe.” You rush to the opening of the den and stop in fear as the whole ordeal unfolds in front of your eyes. A large Persian, wearing a pink bow, has made its way into our little camp and begins attacking everyone. Many pikachu were throwing their best attacks at it, but the pokémon tosses them aside like there were nothing. Claws extended, and teeth bared the Persian attacked mercilessly, blood soaking the ground where many pikachu lay injured. The Persian inches closer to the den. Flash jump in front of the Persian to protect you both.  
  
“Stop this! We made this place our home you have no right to take it away from us.”  
  
“Out of the way old fool before you become my dinner. Go back to the hole from which you came from.” She speaks in a regal manner. _What a snob._ Flash’s cheeks crackled with electricity. His face darkens with a serious look.  
  
“I can’t allow you to go any further.” His cheeks light up with electricity brightening the night sky with a blinding flash and tackles his opponent.  
  
“Fool,” she hisses and swipes in a blind rage catching Flash with her claws knocking him to the side.   
  
Jade jumps in front of him, “Stay down, old friend, I’ll handle this. Thunder Bolt!” Her charged attack comes crashing down into the Persian making it stumble backwards and shake her head. Persian’s tail raises high and pounces to take a bite out of Jade. Jade being swift narrowly avoids the attack.  
  
“Time to end this, Power Gem!” The gem on Persian’s head glows releasing a bright ray of glowing red energy onto the pikachu causing Jade to tumble to the ground.  
  
“Mom no,” you gasp in dismay.Twitch hides in the corner the commotion too much for her. Jade struggles to her feet turning to face the Persian with a glare and growls at her.  
  
“Back off!” she charges for another attack. “I won’t let you hurt my family.” Jade hits Persian with another attack. Electricity flowing through her fur with that move.  
  
“So you still stand. Impressive you are certainly befitting of my prize. Let’s finish this quickly.” She opens her mouth to unleash a devastating attack. “Hyper Beam.” The beam of pure energy makes contact with Jade. _No… That’s Persian’s strongest attack._ Faster than the eye can see Persian has the limp body of Jade in her mouth holding her loosely and dashes off with her. You hear soft sobs and are scared to find out that Twitch was watching as well.  
  
“Mama… Don’t take mama.” She whimpers and breaks down in tears. All you can do is comfort Twitch in her time of need.  
  
_We are going to get her back._


	5. Pokemon Training

You both had trouble sleeping that night. With all of the commotion that day anyone would as well. Flash kept guard of us while mom was away. The patrol was previously informed of the attack and every pikachu helped around the camp tending to the injured, guarding, or patrolling for the missing Jade. That one pikachu you met was super upset when he found out that Jade was missing. He insisted on leading the patrol himself. _Maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy. He seems to really care about her._ Your thoughts keep replaying the day’s events. _Damn that Trainer coddled Persian. How dare she take her._

“Spark, Are you asleep?” the sudden noise jumps you from your thoughts. You turn to face her.

“No I couldn’t sleep.” You sigh when you see Twitch on the verge of crying.

“I c-couldn’t either.” *sniff* You get up and walk over to her to hug her and rub her head softly. You rock her in your arms lightly to lull her troubled mind.

“Can’t stop thinking about the day huh?” Twitch shakes her head. Taking your digit you rub her tears way. “Shh. Everything will be okay. I am sure the patrol will find her.”

“How can you be sure?” you stop and look at her.

“I am not. But I have faith that she will be back home.” She does not look convinced. You sigh knowing it will take more than that to calm her. “Even if we have to find her ourselves. Twitch gasps.

“But isn’t that dangerous? What if we get hurt?” You look up and think about your response for a second.

“Well if you really want to know if she is safe we will have to check ourselves, right? But we can’t just rush in there without a plan. So, I suggest we train. Flash told me we can get better at attacks if we train. It might be our best option for now. We will take a few days to do so while everyone is searching and do some reconnaissance or spying to find out what the others know about mom’s whereabouts.” Twitch looks hopeful and clenches her paw.

“Yeah let’s do it we can find our mom all by ourselves.” She smiles and hugs you.

“We should try to sleep though we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow’s training.” Twitch nods and hurries to her sleeping spot to nap, now full of hope for the future. You sigh, _This is not going to be easy. You don’t know the first thing about training yourself now that you are a pokémon much less, your sister. You still not even sure this isn’t anything but a dream. But she needs you right now and you are not going to let her down._ You lay down to try and rest and are greeting to nothing more than stormy dreams.

The next day, both of you head out to find a spot to train while waiting for the next patrol to arrive. “Okay, so, I guess first we should work on our speed and strength.” You grab a stick from the ground and draw a long line going down the middle of two parallel lines. “Here is the idea, we are going to run from here to the other side, but we are going to jump from side to side of the line in the middle line as fast as we can. We will travel forward and back with as little mistakes as possible. This will not only help with speed but agility as well. Then we are going to find a big rock and push it around camp until it becomes easy.” Twitch didn’t look to sure about that idea. “This will be the fastest way to get better I promise. You just have to trust me.”

“Okay, I guess.” She gets to the starting line, you are on the other side of the middle line.

“We do this together.” She nods.

“Together.” You both get down on your haunches. Twitch wiggles her hindquarters in the air.

“Go!” The both of you try to jump quickly from side to side while going forward as fast as you can. Except the both of you bash into each other until you get it right. Eventually, with enough practice you become so in sync that it looks like the both of you are making a double helix pattern with your running streaks. We practice until we get tired of it. Then finding a boulder in the woods, it takes both of you to push it. When you guys get it back to camp, the both of you are tired.

“This is awful. Are you sure we can push this all the way around camp?” You sigh, panting because you are just as exhausted.

“Well, we certainly can’t if we don’t try. For now, let’s rest for a moment before we continue.” Training resumes shortly after the small break. Both of you are being watched by others in the camp. It embarrasses you, yet you don’t let it distract you.

“Well that sucked. I can’t feel anything but pain.” Both of you are passed out on the ground at your guy’s training spot.

“Hello you two. I could not help but notice that you have both been working hard. Have you both been training for something?” There is a hint of knowing behind his voice. We look up to see Flash’s big smirk. “You sure have impressed a lot of us in camp…. So, I heard that you are both planning on leaving to find your mother.” You jump.

“What? N-no. H-how did you find out…” Flash laughs and helps the both of you up.

“You two are not quiet when you discuss plans you know. I cannot say that what you are going to do will work out, but I know whatever I say is not going to stop you. So, I am going to help.”

“Wait what? You want to help us?” He nods and sits down next to us. He points to his cheeks.

“I going to teach you how to develop and control the electricity in your pouches. Also, I will teach you some cool moves.” He stands. A shower of sparks fall from his cheeks. He looks fired up. “Okay so here is what you have to do. Friction, is the first step and is the easiest way to charge one’s energy. There is also thunderstorms and dry days. Once charged you must practice releasing your energy safely. It may hurt at first, but that is why you must practice. After it becomes easier, you must train your cheeks to take on more energy slowly and control your attacks better. It will not be easy. But once you get the hang of it you can do moves like these.” He gets down on all fours sparks fly from his cheeks as he thunder bolts a nearby rock. We stare looking excited. He jumps into the air and lightening crashes down onto the rock. “While you train I will be on watch for any incoming news of your mother. I will let you know if anything has changed.”

“Wow.” Twitch quivers with excitement. “We could do that someday! Oh, come on Spark let’s get started right away.” She drags me along to train. She would not let us stop. Hours go by and we do nothing but charge and discharge our cheeks until night creeps into the sky.

“Can we stop… I can only feel prickles in my cheeks. It hurts.” Your worlds muffle as you lay belly down on the ground face planted in the dirt because for some reason that feels better. Maybe it is because you have your cheeks grounded.

“I guess so…” She rubs her cheeks, “mine also hurt.” _Thank god… I don’t think I have ever been in this much pain in my life._ “Come on time for bed.” She walks up to you to poke and prod you up.

“I don’t want to move” Twitch sighs and drags you by your foot to the den. You just let her. You’re to exhausted to care. You lay there with your mind blank from thought. The throbbing ache of your body is all that occupies your brain.

_I can’t believe we have to do all of this tomorrow._ You slip away to dreams filled with emptiness and darkness.


	6. Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: PN (partner’s name)

A few days go by and no news from the patrol party that set out a little less than a week prior. The training we have been doing is working, somehow. _I didn’t think we would become so strong that we could pass the boulder like a soccer ball. This is ridiculous. I guess you can do anything if you train hard. I just hope that this training will be enough._ Twitch notices that you are lost in though and speaks up.  
  
“Are you worried?” She steadies the boulder. Her voice brings you back to reality.  
  
"What? Oh right. It is just, we have not heard anything about mom yet. I am afraid that she may be in trouble.” You look down hoping that, the trouble you are thinking of, doesn’t come true. “Uh well what I mean to say is that… I am scared. It has been too long since we have heard any news.”  
  
“It’s okay to be scared, we all are.” We hear shuffling in the bushes. Our cheeks spark. “Who’s there?” The patrol of pikachu walk through the shrubbery. We stare at the downtrodden patrol. I motion for Twitch to follow. We sneak up on the patrol to listen to their conversation.  
  
“We lost her trail. After following the Persian’s trail to the east, the trail goes cold. I don’t want to lose hope. I want to believe she alive and well…. but. Oh, my darling Jade I can’t lose you.” The male Pikachu shakes in frustration. Flash puts his paws on the young Pikachu’s shoulders.  
  
“Flick. Listen to me. We cannot lose faith. Jade is out there. I can feel it. I am positive her kids can too. If we are destined to find her, we will do so.” Flash pats Flick on the back. “I promise you we Will find her.” Twitch and you both nod in recognition, tonight was the night it had to be. _We will save our mother no matter what._  
  
“You ready Twitch?” She smiles with a determined look.  
  
“Yeah. Let’s go get mom.” She begins to sniff around the den taking in a good whiff. Then she nods. “This way. Come on.” She runs out of the den. I follow behind. We reach the edge of our camp. Twitch sniffs the air. “It’s faint but I think I know where she went.” We run in the direct we believe she was taken. _That Persian. I can still smell her awful stink._ You enter deeper into the forest. Both of you run quite a way. Twitch stops and sniffs the air. “I lost the trail.” You run your nose straight into her back. Stepping away you rub your snout.  
  
“Why did we stop? We should keep going. She went that way.” You turn your head to the smell of that awful Pokémon.  
  
“How can you be so sure it is that way?”  
  
“I can smell the stink of that Persian. That first new smell will always stick with me after that incident.” You growl at the thought that the horrible creature that has your mom is probably just toying with her. “Come on it is this way.” You charge straight toward her scent. The rush of running through the trees keeps you going. You’re too focused on the mission right now. Nothing else matters except getting her home. Twitch pounces on you knocking you from your feet behind some shrubs. "What’d you do that for?”  
  
“Stop.” She whispers. “Look there.” You turn your gaze to where Twitch was pointing. There you spot Jade looking badly injured trapped with her tail under a rock. She is cover with injuries from head to tail and looks very tired.  
  
“Mom.” You take a step forward. Twitch grabs your shoulder. And shakes her head. She looks around cautiously.  
  
“We have to be careful. The Persian might still be around.” Twitch runs behind some bushes and sneaks her way to Jade. “Mom.” She nudges her. “Are you okay?” You stay behind as lookout.  
  
“T-Twitch. W-what are you doing here? It is n-not safe.” Twitch starts to carefully push the boulder off her tail.  
  
“We will get you out of here.” The boulder is rolled off Jade carefully as to not cause any more injuries. Out of the corner of your eye you see a glint above in the tree tops.  
  
“Get out of the way!” You dash hard and slam into the lunging Persian and land next to your sister. The attacking Persian slams into the tree. “Hurry. We have to get her out of here,” both of you pick Jade up on each side of her body.  
  
“Not so fast. You think you can steal my trophy. I beat her fair and square. She is mine now.” She slinks over to us.  
  
“You can’t take our mother. She is not a toy!” We stand in front of Jade, our cheeks zap with energy.  
  
“Ha. You think that you two children can defeat me? That’s rich. I am a seasoned battler.” She sneers. “But if you insist on fighting I will show you the meaning of defeat.” A deep throaty growl comes from the Persian. _Time to put our training into action._ We stare knowingly at each other. Persian comes at us with a bite. Together we jump out of the way and begin to circle around the enemy. We split off and run in opposite directions. Persian gets dizzy. We tackle her and hit from different sides and knock her off balance causing her to crash to the ground. We grab Jade and hurry to get her out of the way. Persian jumps in front to stop us. Her gem lights up. Both of you grab Jade and jump out of the way of her power gem.  
  
“Time for our attack.” Bolts of concentrated electricity zap from both of your guys’ cheeks. It only hurt a little. _Looks like she is stunned._ You take this opportunity to get her out of harm’s way. You reach the edge of the forest when you hear a concerning noise. Turning around you see Persian had shaken off the paralyzation, and is ready to blast her hyper beam.  
 _We’re boned._


	7. The Warning Sings

You both jump in front of your mother to protect her in her weakened state. She was in no condition to take that blast head on. Both of you hunker down and brace for impact. A flash of bright light glitters in the sky. Flash had jumped in the way to protect you all with a thunder bolt.  
  
“You two get your mother out of here! I’ll handle this.” He is in a defensive stance. The Persian purrs with interest.  
  
“Old man, have you returned for a rematch? I assure you this battle will not be easy. You have no chance of winning.” She turns her nose up at him. Her stuck up laugh makes you sick.  
  
“We will see about that. Go now leave this to me.” His cheeks crackle with the thought of a good battle as his smirk makes it apparent.  
  
“But what about you?” Twitch asked concerned that he will be hurt.  
  
“Just go! I’ll be fine.” Both of you nod and rush to get out of there with your mother. _I hope he will be okay._ Both of you run toward the camp. With the two of yours support, both of you were able to carry Jade back without much difficulty. Though, through the forest is a long trek ahead of you, the both of you were not deterred. It will take some time to reach home, more than you were hoping for, but with Jade between your shoulders it will be better to move slower than to get hurt by going too fast and either tripping or running blindly into some you can’t handle.  
  
“Twitch can you smell our way home?” You guys stop in a clearing. Twitch smells the air.  
  
“Hm? Yes, I do believe I can.” She looks around and points to the direct she has in mind. “We need to go that way. Your ears twitch.  
  
“You hear that buzzing sound?” You both look around ears twitching to pick up the noise’s direction.  
  
“Buzzing?” you mother sounds worried. “Kids, that sounds bad. Hide quickly.” You take cover behind a tree. The sound grows louder. When the sound stops increasing you look around the tree. You freeze up when you see a colony of Beedrill settling in the trees.You turn your head back behind the tree shakily. _Oh no. There is no way we can take on an entire colony._  
  
“Th-there are a ton of B-Beedrill out there.” Twitch scooches slowly to the edge of the tree to go look out beyond to see for herself. She turns her head carefully around the edge.  
  
“Yup, That’s a lot of Beedrill. The Beedrill are resting all around us in the trees. What do we do?” She whispers, slowly creeping back further behind the tree. “If we leave now they may see us and try to attack.”  
  
“They are very territorial if we leave now it will only provoke them.” Jade contemplates.  
  
“But if we wait until they all fall asleep we can sneak out of here without anyone of them noticing us.” Each one of you stand watch. Every so often one of you would look beyond the tree to look. The Beedrill still extremely alert.  
  
“What is taking so long?” Night slowly begins to set. There isn’t much time in the day left.  
  
“There is a guard. If we leave now he will alert all of the other Beedrill and we will be toast.” Your stomach growls. _Some toast would be good right about now._ The thought of a big breakfast fills your head; eggs with rich orange yolks from pastured chickens, white sweet potato hash browns which were supposed to be healthier than regular potatoes, homemade baked bread toast you had perfected the recipe to made with a coconut or almond flour, and maybe some fresh bacon from a small farm that treats there animals well. That would hit the spot. You were never interested in factory farms, the food they sell never tasted as good as what the small farms sell from the farmers market. You know the locals who sell their goods there.   
  
“I’m hungry. We need to go home it is not safe here.” You snap out of it and respond immediately.  
  
“I am hungry too, but we can’t just go out and leave ourselves open like that. We need to wait. That Beedrill can’t stay awake forever. Besides, we won’t make it back to camp at this hour. We have to find a place to sleep. If we go running out in the dark, we could get seriously lost.”  
  
“Fine, but this will take more time than it should.” You all wait a few more hours trying to outlast the Beedrill. You notice that you began to nod off. So, to keep from falling asleep you shake your head and blink slowly. You turn your head and sleepily notice the Beedrill had dozed off.  
  
“Guys.” Your voice rasps from sleepiness. “Let’s leave now while we have the chance. I think the camp is in this direction.” You grab Jade causing Twitch to wake.  
  
“Huh?” Twitch stumbles. You motion for her to follow. The both of you carry Jade pass the Beedrill slowly. You don’t wake to wake them when they just fell asleep. Once pass them, you all relax slightly. Staying up too long has made all of you sleepy. Walking along Twitch spots a cave that you all decide to take shelter in to rest at for the night. Snow had begun to lightly fall delicately down to the ground. Looks like there was no other choice, not with the weather starting up like this. The serene scene brings you feelings of happiness as you all settle down near the entrance although, when you think about it, you can’t quite place why. _So pretty._ You stare at the softly falling snow until you are taken by slumber. The last thing you see is the storm picking up.


	8. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: PN (partner’s name) YN (your name)  
> Is a non-gender specific fanfiction  
>  *Waring some violence ahead; Viewer Digression Advised*

Staring out the window, you watched as the snow fell. It was a beautiful dance. The snow fluttered around one another twirling in an intricate array of patterns. The dance became more vigorous as the storm picked up.  
  
“Honey, are you feeling alright? You’re not sick, are you?” You turned to your partner and smiled.  
  
“No, I am fine. I just wanted to watch the snow, fall.” It is fun to watch in the safety of the car where you weren’t cold. You settled back down to relax until one of your favorite nerdy songs came on. This caused you to perk up and do a little jig as you sang along. The song ended with the both of you were laughing and having a good time. Your partner looked out of the windshield concerned.  
  
“Hey, I know we have work soon, but I think we should head back.” The car slowed as PN’s driving became more careful.  
  
“What’s wrong?” You touched their shoulder and smiled warmly.  
  
“It is just that this storm could get really bad. I don’t want either of us to get hurt.” Looking outside you made a decision. Turn back and miss the career you love to go to even though you were almost there, or leave which might have taken longer to get back home but it could’ve been safer if the storm actually, did get worst. Although one work day won’t take too much from your salary. Then again, your job doesn’t pay as much as you would like. Your partner stopped the car at an intersection to wait for a red light and your response.  
  
“Well it may take longer to go back and continuing is less distance overall. So, I think we should keep going. It is not bad enough to cause us too many problems.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess so.” PN put the car in drive as the light turned green. You headed down the road without much trouble. _This was going to be a good day._ After work, you planned to snuggle under a blanket with your partner and a hot beverage.  
  
The storm started to pick up. The snow rushed towards the car at an angle. Suddenly you thought that maybe this wasn’t the best decision you ever made. The snow slammed the road blanketing your field of vision with white angry snow. It was a blizzard and what better time to be out driving than in the snow. You rolled your eyes at the obvious sarcasm then jumped as the car shifted suddenly then leveled out. _Fishtailing oh what fun._  
  
“Whoa, the roads are getting slick.” You subconsciously reach for PN who turned to look at you for a split second. A sudden loud deep noise turns your attention to your partner who is now frantically trying to stop the car. You looked out to see that a truck was barreling down the road its tail end spun out in front of it. Your heart stopped as the truck clipped the car sending you both flying into the air. Time appeared to be going in slow motion even the music sounded like it played like an old western song, that was until the car landed, tumbling down the road jarring every part of your body. You couldn’t see clearly, all you heard was a ringing in your ears, and all you felt was pain and fear. _I can’t move!_ A muffled sound called out. You blink, blurry tears had filled your eyes. The noise called out again. When you came to, you noticed PN on the ground in a pool of their own blood and gas. It was a horrible to look at. The sight of your partner's mangled body on the ground sends shivers down your spine. Of course, it could be the blizzard's winds whipping at your face.  
  
“YN! Are you alive? Please answer me!” You realized you were hanging upside down. Quite a few of your bones were broken.  
  
“PN, what?” the smell of gasoline burned deeply in your nose, and a searing heat beat down from above.  
  
“We have to get-” a flash of intense heat and light cut PN off before everything went dark. 


	9. Realization

You wake up in a fright. That dream left you shaking and panting hard. _What in the world was that?_ You’d be sweating if Pichu could sweat. _Did I…. die?_ You shake that thought from your head. _It was just a dream. It must have been._ Your heart rate pounds, slowly going down while you hold your paw against your chest.  
  
“Spark are you okay?” Twitch is looking up at you. She seems worried. Settling yourself you smile awkwardly and nervously laugh.  
  
“Heh. Yeah, it was just a nightmare.” You sigh. “Well at least it is morning. We better get going.” You both hear grumbling from the back of the cave while heavy footsteps approach ever closer.  
  
“Who was that being noisy?” A loud booming voice echoes through the cave. “I need my beauty sleep!” You guys turn around to see a grumpy Ursaring who looks like she was just woken up from a nap.  
  
“Oh, no an Ursaring! We probably woke it up from its hibernation! RUN!” Both of you grab Jade quickly and hightail it out of there.  
  
“Get Back Here!” This grumpy pokémon begins to use hyper beam trying to hit all of you. You scurry about trying to avoid being blasted. A small Teddiursa looks out from the den curiously, confused. The Ursaring chases after you. _Holy crap. Winter is definitely not the time to sleep in unknown caves._  
  
“Why’d we have to go and wake an Ursaring?” All of you are panting from fear and running around looking for a place to hide. You get an idea from looking at the deep freshly fallen snow.  
  
“Everyone under here.” You motion to the snow and dive in. Everyone tucks their tails under the snow to stay completely hidden. When all of you have hidden the Ursaring runs by. _Hopefully she gets tired and goes home. I have had enough excitement for today._ The Ursaring sniffs the air. _Oh no she is going to find us. Sometime a Ursaring’s sense of smell is much better than some dog-like pokémon. This is bad._ The Ursaring approaches.</i> A sound in the distance distracts it. The Ursaring turns the face the far off racket. It leaves to go investigate the noise. You internally sigh with relief. _I thought we were dead._ After some time of waiting, when everyone is sure the close is clear, you all book it out of there as quickly as possible. Since it was day time, the three of you decide to take it easy. No point in running when everyone is currently safe. Your mother seems to be doing better too. On your trip you see happy pokémon spending their time playing in trees and fields. _Maybe once things have settled down we can play together too. We have been working so hard there hasn’t been any time for fun._ When you and Twitch had trouble sniffing out the way home, Jade seemed to know where to go. After a long day’s trek all of you make it back to camp, safe and sound. The entire camp comes to help when you arrive. The first Pikachu to see you calls out to the others for help. They take your mother to look over her injuries and to see if they can nurse her back to health. Both of you are exhausted after that long trip.  
  
“Twitch lets find some grub and go to bed.” You yawn, all that running has made you bone tired.  
  
“Sure, it has been a long day. We deserve to go to bed. At lease we no longer have to worry about finding our mom. Maybe tonight we will get good sleep.”  
  
“I sure hope so.” You go find your mother to check up on her. Flick was holding her paw.  
  
“I missed you. We searched all over for you. I am so glad you made it home safely.” Jade put a paw on his face.  
  
“Shh. You worry to much. I am just glad I have an amazing family. Our kids are something special aren’t they. Maybe you should spend more time with them. Teach them how to fight and forage. You owe it to them to be a good mentor. You are their father after all.”  
  
“Yes, they are my children as much as yours, and the way they saved you today, they deserve my full attention. I am sure the patrol won’t mind if I bring them along.” _Oh great, work. Can’t we ever get a break?_  
  
“That would be a great learning experience.” She smiles laughing lightly then cringes from a sudden pain.  
  
“Jade?!” his face grows worried as he tries to comfort her.  
  
“I am fine. I was just a little pain. I will be healed up soon, so don’t you worry. When I am done here I will head straight back to the den to sleep.” Flick notices you are checking up on your mother.  
  
“Hey there Spark. Are you worried about your mom? She is doing much better thanks to you both. The two of you were very brave.”  
  
“Sure, if you think so.” You were not impressed by his “trying to be friends” with you. You think he only wants to spend time together because that’s what Jade wants. _Well at least maybe he is trying to make an effort. It will take more than that to impress me though._ You walk away.  
  
“Jeesh.” You head back to the den to sleep. After a bit, the warmth of your mother’s fur lulls you to sleep. Yet something nags at the back of your mind.


End file.
